


Helping Hands and Loving Tongues

by poselikeateam



Series: Incubus Jaskier AUs [12]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Corvo Bianco (The Witcher), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gender Dysphoria, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Happy Ending, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Incubus Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Old Married Couple, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Part-Incubus Jaskier | Dandelion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Trans Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poselikeateam/pseuds/poselikeateam
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier are an old married couple with a thriving sex life. That's what happens when a witcher and a part-incubus get together. Sometimes, Geralt has trouble accepting his own body. Jaskier is always there to help him through it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Incubus Jaskier AUs [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778233
Comments: 3
Kudos: 156
Collections: Geraskier Kink Bingo





	Helping Hands and Loving Tongues

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! I've been working on my book and realised I have very little time to finish the bingo so I'll probably be uploading an influx of fics/ficlets as I finish them because time management is not my friend. Oops. Whatever you celebrate, I hope it was/is a good one. 
> 
> This is a sequel to the Magic Dildo fics I wrote for my birthday. You don't need to read them but you can if you want more trans Geralt porn. It's also a fill for the Geraskier Kink Bingo, Card E, "Anal Play".

The thing about their relationship is that both Geralt and Jaskier are very old. Jaskier would sputter indignantly if anyone told him so, and argue that he's not _old_ , he's _experienced_. Geralt would, in turn, quietly watch and, if he's feeling generous, pretend not to be very amused at his lover's reaction, even after all this time. However, that's the point: they _are_ both very experienced. 

The fact of the matter is that they've done it all. They've had a lot of sex with a lot of people, and a lot of sex with each other. Each man knows what he likes, and what the other likes. They've tried many different things. Usually, they stick to a routine, of sorts — it's not the same sex every time, of course, but there's usually a pattern they follow. Generally, the one who initiates will take the more dominant role. 

They've done a lot. They've fucked and been fucked by each other six ways to Sunday. Geralt has had Jaskier in his hands, his cunt, his mouth, his ass; Jaskier has tasted Geralt's cunt and his magic stick-on prick, and taken said magic prick in his own ass more times than he'd ever bother counting. The sex between them is certainly never boring, no matter how many times they've done it, and Jaskier likes to think that the same would be true even without his incubus blood. 

Still, while it never gets _stale_ , sometimes they _do_ like to try new things — and, if it's not new, at least something they haven't done very often. He likes the taste of Geralt's pleasure in any and every way he can wring it out of him. 

That leads to nights such as now. The two of them are in their room at Corvo Bianco, wine still warming them from within. B.B. is, if not asleep, at least in his quarters for the evening. Marlene is _definitely_ asleep; while she might not be the average old woman, there are certainly still ways that she fits the stereotype of her demographic, and her sleep schedule is absolutely one of them. It's just the two of them in the house, and Jaskier loves it, because it means they can be as loud as they want.

He twists his fingers, just so, just to prove that point to himself, delighting in the deep groan it pulls from the man laid out before him like the most sumptuous feast. Oh, he loves Geralt, but he _especially_ loves his ass, how welcoming it is. Some nights, Geralt's body gives him a different, specific kind of trouble than the usual. It's more his mind, really — though he's usually more than fine with what's between his own legs, sometimes it just feels... wrong. Unpleasant. His skin crawls, and itches, and pulls, like one of those fancy doublets Jaskier can hardly ever get him into. 

It's up to Jaskier, then, to distract him from it. And if Jaskier's good at anything— well, he's good at a lot of things, actually, but distracting his witcher with sex is right near the tippity-top of the list. 

Nights like these, the feeling of wrongness is so intense that he can't even wear his magic prosthetic, because he knows that it isn't real and his mind just screams at him about it. He can't enjoy stimulation from his cunt or his prick and Jaskier hates that for him, really, but that's where the bard comes in. It's up to him to pleasure Geralt in other ways, make him feel so good that his mind stops giving him trouble. It's a challenge, but not an impossible one.

When he pulls his fingers out, now, Geralt's breath hitches, and he whines deep in his chest, like a wounded animal. "Shh, darling, I've got you," Jaskier coos, thumbing at his winking rim. "You're so good for me, dearest. Look at you. Oh, if you could see yourself now..."

"Jaskier," Geralt growls, but follows it with nothing. It's not an admonishment, but a plea, and Jaskier knows he can deny his witcher nothing in this moment.

"I've got you," he says again, lying between his darling Geralt's spread legs. They're both clean as a whistle, being home (home, _home_ , they have a _home_ together; it's beyond Jaskier's wildest dreams, it's everything he's ever wanted) and Jaskier is determined to take full advantage of this fact.

He licks at Geralt's rim, tracing the hole with the tip of his tongue before brushing over it with broad, flat strokes. The way Geralt's breath hitches and his thighs tense, Jaskier knows he's made a good call (ignoring, of course, the way the incubus in him _sings_ with Geralt's pleasure; he's got a good few ways to tell when he's doing a good job).

"Fuck!" the witcher cries when Jaskier spears his tongue inside, breaching Geralt's twitching hole. It's tight and wet and eager around him, tastes of the chamomile oil he'd used to open him up, and under it all, the unique flavour of Geralt of Rivia. Jaskier loves eating him out, and it really, truly doesn't matter which hole he teases with his lips and tongue. He's so receptive either way, after all.

Without looking (and making a bit of a mess because of it; he can clean up later, though) Jaskier slicks his fingers again. He starts fingering Geralt once more as he licks him, and from the trembling of the thighs clenched snugly around his ears, Jaskier knows that Geralt is near the edge. They've been at this for a while, now, and as much as Jaskier feels like he could do this forever, he's not so cruel as to deny his lover release.

Besides, there's something to be said for witcher stamina.

When Geralt comes, it's with a shout of Jaskier's name. Jaskier tongues and fingers him through it, pressing a wet, open-mouthed kiss to his greedy hole once the aftershocks subside. He loves nights like this. More than anything, he loves his witcher.


End file.
